RIP Limewire
by israelianbabe15
Summary: dedicated to the most amazing program ever! Jesse/Shelby  Frindship, with undertones...  Shelby cries over the shutdown of her favorite downloading platform. T T More like Shelby/Limewire
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all, I have to admit that the reaction of Shelby that I'm going to describe is actually my own reaction to the whole thing. But a bit more fun.

RIP Limewire.

Staring at the desktop of her computer, Shelby couldn't believe what she saw. Limewire, her favorite download platform had been shut down.

Although she normally wasn't the crying type, this actually brought tears to her face.

_How could they do this to me? What did I do wrong? It's karma, is it? For leaving my daughter? _

She was sad, angry and totally freaked. Normally she would have just tried to find a new program that could fulfill her needs, but this was different. Limewire had kept her company in her worst times. It had helped her solve any problem, by just downloading another song. She couldn't help but feel attached to the platform.

_And the limes, oh god the limes, they were so damn cute! How can I ever forget these cute limes?_

And it was true. The limes were cute. Noone would ever think anybody fell so in love with a program that they even loved the simple emblem of it. At least noone thought she would.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

The next day she stayed at home, crying, eating ice cream, drinking vodka. It was like breaking up with a guy you loved for such a long time.

She didn't know how she could ever get out of this funk.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

When she heard a knock on the door, she couldn't help but wonder who would come to visit her ten minutes before midnight.

Opening the door to see Jesse standing in front of it, she smiled slightly.

"I heard of your loss."

"Loss? I mean... When I called in sick, I said I had the flu. How did you...?"

"I know you, Shelby. You need music in your life and although you told everyone of us to buy music legally, I know you downloaded most of your music via Limewire. I read about the shutdown on the internet. I'm so... so sorry!"

The tears started falling again and she fell into his arms.

Crying in front of a student wasn't normal for her. Crying in his arms wasn't either. But she needed him now and she knew he understood her better than anybody else.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Two hours later, Shelby had fallen asleep on the couch, with her head on his chest.

Although that might not be the most appropriate way to spend the evening, it helped her and he was glad he could make her smile again.

Placing her head on one of the pillows, he left, closing the door behind him.

_Wow, even Shelby got a heart. I didn't think she ever got attached to anything. Well, you learn something new every day._

The End.

A/N: Okay, I really have to go to bed now, have a huge English test tomorrow. Wish me luck! And REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all... I hate Frostwire...i tried it... it was weird... sometimes I wanted to throw my laptop in the trash because of that program... I hate it so much! So I had to search a new program like Limewire... wasn't the easiest thing in the world but I managed to find something that comes close to Limewire... just close, but closer than Frostwire...

I'll never forget you...

When she heard the knock on the door, she was startled a bit. It had been over a month since her favorite program was shut down and she hadn't been very friendly to people in that time. It surprised her that there was still a person who would come visit her.

Opening the door, there was Jesse, her student, star and somehow only person she would consider a friend. He had a smile on his face and his laptop in his hands.

"I gotta show you something!", he said, walking into her house without really asking.

"Do you want something to drink? I might have some Pepsi in the fridge."

"No. Just sit and watch!"

She did and after a moment she was looking at the screen of his laptop, trying to find out what was so great.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Half an hour later he had shown her everything she needed to know about a program called "Bearshare" and she didn't know, if she would be okay with letting go the rest of Limewire that was still stuck in her heart and open herself to a new program.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

It was green and white, had a Library that would soon contain all her favorite songs, had a download function and the emblem was a cute brown bear with green headphones. She would be able to download music and videos without much effort and she would have her playlists right there.

One thing she missed, was downloading TV-shows with the help of Limewire, but having the chance to download music again made this seem less important.

She looked at a picture she had hung on the wall. A lime, cut open in the middle, green and cute. _Sure I will miss you Limy-lime, but I have to move on someday. And the green of the bears headphones kinda reminds me of you. I will always remember you and I will always want you back, but even if there will be a day, when we see each other again, I have to download my music somewhere in the meantime. I'm sorry my cute little Lime. _

Jesse saw the conflict in her eyes:"You know, it would be worse if you would start using Frostwire, which is not even good. And keep in mind that bears don't eat limes, so Limewire and Bearshare might actually become friends someday, but limes and frosty temperatures aren't good. The cute green Limewire lime would freeze to death! Maybe it even was like that. Maybe Frostwire killed Limewire and Bearshare wanted to save it!"

"You're right. Send me the link, I'll download it!" With a last look at the lime on her wall, she started making her way to her own laptop, downloading Bearshare.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

On his way home Jesse can't forget the way she looked at that lime.

_She really loved that program. Gosh, this woman is crazy._

_But now she will be a bit nicer to everyone, because the bear will make her almost as happy as the lime did._

_Maybe someday she will find a man, who could make her as happy as the lime did. She would deserve some happiness. And maybe I could be that guy. First step to that is already done. I brought a little more happiness into her life, although it's not quite the way a guy wants to do that. _

_It's a start. _

The End...

A/N: No, I don't really feel like that about any of these programs. I just like to imagine Shelby like that. I think on the show, she seemed a little cold, didn't show many emotions, so I guess I just want to know what she IS very emotional about.

Still, I will always love Limewire, because lets face it... it was perfect! But Bearshare is okay, too. Try it if you want... hope you liked the story!

Review? ^^


End file.
